The present invention relates to fireplaces in general, and in particular to a combination stove-fireplace assembly.
In the past, a number of vertically movable fire hoods designed for use with wood burning stoves have been proposed. Such movable hoods can be adjustably lowered over the tops of stoves during cooking to carry off steam odors and smoke through a stack connected to the hood.
More recently a vertically movable fire hood in combination with an open-pit fireplace has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,274 to Manno. This movable hood allows the fire pit to be used as an open-pit fireplace when the hood is in a raised position, or as an oven or for charcoaling when the hood is positioned adjacent the base of the fire pit.
The above-cited, movable hoods are mounted on various overhead supports, such as ceiling supports or side braces and the like. Inasmuch as fire hoods and attached stove-pipes are generally heavy, such wall or ceiling supports must of necessity be sturdy and somewhat heavy, and may even require additional wall or ceiling reinforcement.
Furthermore, the method of overhead mounting is complicated by the vertical movement of the venting stack as the fire hood is raised or lowered. In the above-cited inventions, this problem is met by venting the fire hood with a telescopic stack which can vary in length according to the vertical position of the fire hood.
In view of the above, it can be appreciated that a number of structural problems can be circumvented by mounting such shiftable fire hoods from below. Specifically, the need for heavy overhead supports and possible wall or ceiling reinforcement is eliminated; the venting stack may be a simple unitary pipe which slideably extends through an appropriate roof receptacle; and finally, since the fire hood is raised and lowered from below, the shifting means can be kept out of view and generally be more convenient to operate.
To this end the present invention provides a shiftable fire hood supported on legs above a fire pit, which hood is vertically movable between raised and lowered positions by means of a cable and pulley arrangement located below the top of the fire pit. The fire hood is vented by a unitary vertically extending stack which slides vertically through a roof mount when the fire pit is raised and lowered.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a fire hood vertically mounted above an open-top fire pit which may easily be raised and lowered to form, in combination with the fire pit, a fireplace or a stove.
It is another object of the invention to provide a vertically adjustable fire hood which is supported above an open-top fire pit by vertically positionable legs.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a unitary stack for venting a shiftable fire hood, which stack slides through a roof mount when the fire hood is raised and lowered.
These and other objects and features of the invention will now be described more fully with reference to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention and the accompanying drawings.